Butterfly, fly away
by hollybaby97
Summary: Bella's mom is a singer and is killed when she is six. Bella loves singing but it hurts because it makes her remember her mom. Can Jasper help her through this? Non-normal pairings and possibly LEMONS
1. Beggining Pretty little ponies

Butterfly fly away

_Flashback_

"_mommy sing me my song." I begged with my cute 5 year old pouty face._

_She smiled and picked up her guitar .She opened her mouth and started to sing._

_**Sleep my butterfly, tucked in tighhht. Everything will be alright. Listen to my voice and then you'll see… you'll be safe close to me. Wherever I go, however faaarr. Look to the sky and feel me in your heart. Someday , if I go you'll still be my little butterfly, just spread your wings and fly.**_

_Her voice was perfect and the song she wrote just for me felt right in my little eyes I could see who I wanted to be when I grew up. As I drifted off to sleep I heard screaming and gunshots I bolted up and walked into the hall. I yelped. Standing there was a big man with a gun pointing straight at my mom who was cowering on the floor. "MOMMY!!" I screamed tears started building. The trigger was pulled just as she said. "I love you butterfly, I'll always be there look to the sky._

_******************************************************_

Present day at 17 years old

I awoke in a pile of sweat.

Dad left for work at his multimillion dollar company already and I was jumping in the car on my way to the shit-hole they call Forks High. My 2010 Bumblebee Camaro rumbled underneath me. Every other person I know would kill to have my money but all it does is remind me that the only reason I have this money is because my mother died when I was four. I'd trade the nightmares, flashbacks, money, and the memories to see her again. Jasper was the only one who kept me sane and off drugs, my best friend that I've fallen in love with, but he has no clue, my life is a soap opera waiting to be discovered! I hopped out of my car into an awaiting hug.

"Bella! I missed ya' darlin'!!!" He drawled with his cute Texan accent.

"Jazzy-poo!" DAMN! Cue the cheerleading bitch of a girlfriend!!

Jasper huffed and put on his fake smile he wore pretending he didn't see her and James making out in the janitors closet. "Hey Jess." He gave me a fleeting glance as she pulled him away to wherever the hell the other bitches were. I shrugged and walked to the only peace on campus; the auditorium, picked up my guitar and started singing one of the songs my mom used to sing.

**Hush a by, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies, in your bed momma said baby's riding off to dreamland, one by one they begun prancing for little baby, blacks and bays, daffles and grays running in the night, when u wake u shall have all the pretty little ponies, can u see the little ponies dance before your eyes, all the pretty little ponies will be there when u arrive can u see the little ponies dance before your eyes, all the pretty little ponies will be there when u arrive, hush a by don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when u wake u shall have all the pretty little ponies….. all the pretty little ponies**.

A tear slid down my face as I remembered her writing that. I wiped it and headed for 1st period.

LUNCH BELL!!!

As I walked I noticed screaming from behind me, I turned to see Jessica yelling at Jasper and him yelling back. She stomped away and Jasper walked to me and starting heading towards lunch. I peered back and Jessica was glaring at me. WHAT THE HELL?!

**Heyy ya'll. So I know there are mistakes but HOPEFULLY I fixed them :D I put this up the first time without editing. Whoopz!!! LOL! Click on the review button and make me smile. Or you can cuss me out, I really don't care just click!!! :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the deal, right now updates are almost IMPOSSIBLE. (don't hate me ) I made cheer squad for next year *YAY!!* Soooo, we have to take a summer boot camp in a month. Before which, I have to make up 2 cheers (w steps) and 2, 4 counts of 8 dance to a song I haven't even picked out yet!!!!!!!! The faster I get this done the faster I can update and the longer the update will be.

PLEASE review and give me some SERIOUS ideas for the cheers and dances OR the story!!!! I am so so so so so so sorry!!!! I have the next chapter healf written for I hate my life but I'm stuck and the stress is causing HUGE writer's block. On top of the dances I have a horse back competition in A WEEK!!! I haven't been able to ride in 2 weeks so I'm EXTREMELY scared!!!

Please review. If there was a time to it would probably be this week because frankly I'm…….. uh……….. discombobulated? Yeah. Please recommend songs that I can make an easy dance to. Right now I'm leaning towards Misery business and I hate this part right here or Jai Ho. Still those songs are hard to come up with a dance because I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!!!!!!! Ughhhhhh!! I'm going on and on so I'll try to update soon. PLEASE press the rectangular button below!!!!!! It will help a BUNCH!!!!!!!!!

Xoxo

hollybaby97 (Claire)


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry my amazing readers. I promised myself that I would never give up on a story but I just can't do it anymore. A family issue has left me downer than ever and I have lost my inspiration. My brother's addiction has been spiraling out of control and we just recently had to force him into rehab. Being my older brother, he was my idol and my reason for writing in the first place. Honestly as I look back at both stories I feel embarrassed. I'm the top writer in my school and I sound like a two year old with a pen. I shouldn't have written either of the stories in the first place. I knew they wouldn't amount to my standards due to the stress I was in but I still tried and I didn't expect the kind words. I have so many kind subscribers so I can't throw it away altogether. With a heavy heart I have decided to put up both of my stories for adoption. Please don't be mad at me because I am not giving up, I just know that I can't do my stories justice. Please know that I treasure each of my readers for their kind reviews and favorites and if I find my inspiration again, I will give fanfiction another try. Please contact me if you want to adopt either of my stories.

Love always,

Hollybaby97 (Claire)


End file.
